The present invention relates to a game system, a game apparatus, a storage medium having a game program stored therein, and a game process method in which an image is displayed on each of two display screens.
Conventionally, there are some technologies for players to play a baseball game, as described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-289413. In the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-289413, the player operates a bat using a holdable controller. Note that in the baseball game described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-289413, a game image is displayed with the pitcher being viewed from the batter side, as is common among conventional baseball games (see FIG. 9 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-289413).
On the other hand, conventionally, there are multiplayer games, but such a conventional game has game images displayed on a single display device, which makes it difficult for either player to view the game images and play the game. For example, in the baseball game of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-289413, game images are displayed with the pitcher being viewed from the batter side, and therefore supposing a case where two players operate the batter and the pitcher, respectively, it is difficult for the player who operates the pitcher to view the game images and perform game operations.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a game system, a game apparatus, a storage medium having a game program stored therein, and a game process method in which game images can be displayed in a multiplayer game so as to be readily viewed by each player.
To solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention employs the following features (1) to (17).
(1) An embodiment of the present invention is directed to a game system comprising a game apparatus, an operating device, and a hand-held device. The game apparatus includes a first reception section, a game process section, a first image generation section, a second image generation section, a first image output section, and a second image output section. The first reception section receives data transmitted from the operating device and the hand-held device. The game process section performs a game control process based on first operation data representing a first player's operation on the operating device and second operation data representing a second player's operation on the hand-held device. The first image generation section generates a first game image for the first player based on a first virtual camera set in a virtual game space, the first game image being an image of the game space and representing a result of the game control process. The second image generation section generates a second game image for the second player based on a second virtual camera set in the game space, the second game image being an image of the game space. The first image output section outputs the first game image to a first display device provided independently of the hand-held device. The second image output section outputs the second game image to the hand-held device. In addition, the operating device includes a first operation data output section and a first operation data transmission section. The first operation data output section outputs the first operation data. The first operation data transmission section transmits the first operation data to the game apparatus. The hand-held device includes a second operation data output section, a second operation data transmission section, a second reception section, and a display process section. The second operation data output section outputs the second operation data. The second operation data transmission section transmits the second operation data to the game apparatus. The second reception section receives the second game image from the game apparatus. The display process section displays the second game image on a second display device provided in the hand-held device.
The “game apparatus” may be any information processing device that performs a game process, and generates an image based on the game process. Specifically, The game apparatus may be an information processing device exclusively designed for game use, or a multi-purpose information processing device such as a general personal computer.
The “operating device” may be any device capable of transmitting operation data (first operation data) to the game apparatus, and may communicate with the game apparatus in a wired or wireless manner.
The “hand-held device” is a portable game apparatus in an embodiment to be described later, but it does not have to have a function of performing a game process (game program). Specifically, the hand-held device may be used as a game controller for the game apparatus or may be a terminal device as in a variant to be described later.
The “game system” includes the game apparatus, the operating device, and the hand-held device, and may or may not include the “first display device” for displaying the first game image. That is, the game system may be provided either in the form in which the first display device is not included or in the form in which it is included.
The “game process section” may be information processing means for performing not only a game control process (step S2) for a baseball game as in the embodiment to be described later but also any game control processes based on the first operation data and the second operation data.
The “first display device” is provided independently of the hand-held device, and may be any device, such as a television 2 in the embodiment to be described later, which can display an image generated by the game apparatus. For example, the first display device may be integrally formed with the game apparatus (within a single casing).
The “first operation data output section” may be any feature capable of detecting an operation on the operating device, including an acceleration sensor 37, a gyroscope unit 6 (gyroscopes 55 and 56), an imaging information calculation section (infrared light detection means) 35, and an operating section 32 in the embodiment to be described later.
The “second operation data output section” may be any feature capable of detecting an operation on the hand-held device, including an acceleration sensor 89, a gyroscope 90, a touch panel 63, an operate button group 64, and an analog stick 65 in the embodiment to be described later.
According to the above configuration (1), the first display device displays the first game image generated based on the first virtual camera in the virtual game space, and the hand-held device second display device displays the second game image generated based on the second virtual camera in the virtual game space. As a result, by using two virtual cameras, it is possible to generate two different types of game images for a single game space as seen from different viewpoints. Thus, according to the above configuration (1), by appropriately setting the virtual cameras, it is possible to display game images that can be readily viewed by respective players.
(2) The second operation data output section may include a sensor for outputting data whose value changes in accordance with movement of the hand-held device. In this case, the second operation data includes data outputted by the sensor. The game process section performs a game control process in accordance with movement of the hand-held device, based on the second operation data.
The “movement of the hand-held device” is meant to include changes in position and attitude of the hand-held device. Specifically, the “movement” may refer to either the change in position or attitude, or both. The “sensor” may be any feature allowing the game process section to calculate (estimate) some movement of the hand-held device based on a sensor output.
According to the above configuration (2), the second player can perform a game operation of moving the hand-held device itself. The second player can intuitively play the game with such a game operation which can be more readily performed.
(3) The second operation data output section may include an acceleration sensor and/or a gyroscope. In this case, the second operation data includes acceleration data sensed by the acceleration sensor and/or angular rate data sensed by the gyroscope.
According the above configuration (3), by using the sensing result by the acceleration sensor or the gyroscope, the game process section can readily calculate (estimate) the movement of the hand-held device.
(4) The game process section may perform a game control process for moving the second virtual camera in accordance with movement of the hand-held device, based on the second operation data.
The “moving the second virtual camera” is intended to mean changing the position and/or the attitude of the second virtual camera.
According to the above configuration (4), the second virtual camera moves in accordance with the movement of the hand-held device, so that the display range of the game space being displayed on the screen of the hand-held device also changes in accordance with the movement of the hand-held device. That is, the second player can perform an operation of changing the range to be displayed on the screen of the hand-held device by moving the hand-held device itself. Thus, the second player can freely change the display range with an intuitive and easy operation.
Note that in the present invention, since the first display device displays the first game image, the first player can play the game while viewing the first game image. Specifically, in the present invention, two screens display their respective different game images, and therefore the second player can freely change the display range on one screen without worrying about causing any inconvenience for the first player. Thus, the second player can freely change the display range of the second game image on the hand-held device without being concerned about impact on the first player.
(5) The game process section may set the first virtual camera such that the first game image includes a predetermined object whose action is controlled based on the first operation data.
The “predetermined object” may be an object whose action is controlled directly or indirectly based on the first operation data. Similar to, for example, a batter object 101 and a bat object 103 in the embodiment to be described later, the “predetermined object” may have its action controlled directly based on the first operation data. Alternatively, similar to, for example, a ball object 104 in a fielding scene, the “predetermined object” may have its action controlled based on the behavior of the bat object 103 whose action is controlled based on the first operation data.
According to the above configuration (5), the first virtual camera is set such that the first game image includes a target to be operated by the first player or a target of interest of the first player. Thus, it is possible to display the first game image so as to be readily viewed by the first player.
(6) The first operation data output section may include a sensor for outputting data whose value changes in accordance with movement of the operating device. In this case, the first operation data includes data outputted by the sensor. The game process section performs a game control process for controlling an object arranged in the game space in accordance with movement of the operating device.
The “movement of the operating device” is meant to include changes in an operational position and an operational attitude. The “sensor” may be any feature allowing the game process section to calculate (estimate) some operational movement based on a sensor output, similar to an imaging information calculation section 35, an acceleration sensor 37, and gyroscopes 55 and 56 in the embodiment to be described later.
According to the above configuration (6), the first player can perform a game operation of moving the operating device itself. The first player can intuitively play the game with such a game operation which can be more readily performed.
(7) The first operation data output section may include an acceleration sensor and/or a gyroscope. In this case, the first operation data includes acceleration data sensed by the acceleration sensor and/or angular rate data sensed by the gyroscope.
According to the above configuration (7), by using the sensing result by the acceleration sensor or the gyroscope, the game process section can readily calculate (estimate) the movement of the operating device.
(8) The game process section may include a first process section, a second process section, a third process section, and a fourth process section. The first process section determines a moving direction of a predetermined moving object so as to change in accordance with movement of the hand-held device and moves the moving object in the determined moving direction. The second process section sets the first virtual camera such that a first game image including the moving object is generated. The third process section moves a predetermined operation object in accordance with movement of the operating device. The fourth process section determines whether the moving object and the operation object have contacted or not and generates a game image in accordance with the determination result.
The “predetermined moving object” may be any object whose moving direction is determined so as to change in accordance with the movement of the hand-held device, similar to the ball object 104 in a pitching scene in the embodiment to be described later.
The “operation object” may be any object to be moved in accordance with the movement of the operating device, similar to the bat object 103 in the embodiment to be described later.
According to the above configuration (8), it is possible to realize a game in which the moving direction of the moving object is operated by the second player moving the hand-held device, and the operation object is operated so as to hit the moving object by the first player moving the operating device. Thus, for example, it is possible to provide a novel and highly enjoyable game in which two players move their own operating means to play against each other while viewing their respective game images, as in a pitching scene of a baseball game in the embodiment to be described later.
Also, in the above configuration (8), where the second game image includes any image representing the aforementioned moving direction (e.g., a target image 105 in the embodiment to be described later), it is possible to enhance strategic characteristics in a game played between players by rendering the second game image invisible to the first player. If the second game image is visible to the first player, the content of operation by the second player (concretely, the moving direction of the moving object) can be revealed to the first player, which is a disadvantage in the game for the second player and also results in reduced strategic characteristics. On the other hand, according to the above configuration (8), the second game image is displayed on the second display device of the hand-held device, and therefore is difficult to see for the first player, which will not cause the problem mentioned above. Thus, according to the configuration (8), where one player seeing a game image might bring the other player inconvenience in the game, it is possible to prevent the problem by displaying the game image on the hand-held device.
(9) The game process section may include a fifth process section, a sixth process section, and a seventh process section. The fifth process section calculates behavior of a predetermined moving object based on the first operation data, the behavior being determined in accordance with movement of the operating device, and moving the moving object based on the behavior. The sixth process section moves the second virtual camera in accordance with movement of the hand-held device. The seventh process section determines whether or not the second virtual camera is directed toward a predetermined range including the moving object, and generates a game image in accordance with the determination result.
The “predetermined moving object” may be any object whose behavior changes in accordance with the movement of the operating device, similar to the ball object 104 in a fielding scene in the embodiment to be described later.
According to the above configuration (9), it is possible to realize a game in which the first player moves the operating device to determine the behavior of a moving object, and the second player moves the hand-held device to direct the second virtual camera toward the moving object. Thus, for example, it is possible to provide a novel and highly enjoyable game in which two players move their own operating means to play against each other while viewing their respective game images, as in a fielding scene of the baseball game in the embodiment to be described later.
(10) The game process section may perform game control processes in accordance with an operation of swinging the operating device and an operation of tilting the hand-held device, the swinging operation and the tilting operation being detected based on the first operation data and the second operation data, respectively.
According to the above configuration (10), the first player plays the game by performing the operation of swinging the operating device, and the second player plays the game by performing the operation of tilting the hand-held device. Here, in the present invention, the first player plays the game while viewing the first display device provided independently of the operating device, and therefore can readily perform the operation of swinging the operating device itself. On the other hand, since the second game image is displayed on the screen of the hand-held device, and the second player performs the game while viewing the hand-held device, it is difficult for the second player to perform a game operation with the action of, for example, swinging the hand-held device. Accordingly, in the above configuration (10), the first player can perform a game operation by swinging the operating device, and the second player can perform a game operation by tilting the hand-held device. Thus, it is possible to provide game operations that are suitable for characteristics of respective devices and can be readily performed by players.
(11) The game apparatus may further include a display setting section for setting first display setting data and second display setting data, the first display setting data representing any object to be arranged in the game space but not to be rendered in the first game image, the second display setting data representing any object to be arranged in the game space but not to be rendered in the second game image. In this case, the first image generation section generates the first game image based on the first display setting data. The second image generation section generates the second game image based on the second display setting data.
According to the above configuration (11), the display setting data is set for each of the two game images, and therefore any individual object not to be rendered can be set for each game image. Thus, an object not to be displayed in one game image can be appropriately displayed in the other game image, making it possible to appropriately generate the game images.
(12) The second operation data output section may include a touch panel provided on a screen of the second display device. In this case, the second operation data includes touch data representing an input position on the touch panel. The game process section performs a game control process based on the touch data.
According to the above configuration (12), the second player can perform game operations with the touch panel, and therefore game operations with the hand-held device can be performed with higher operability. Moreover, in the present invention, the first player cannot view the screen of the hand-held device, and therefore the content of operation on the touch panel is not revealed to the first player. Thus, according to the above configuration (12), any inconvenience such as the second player's operation being disadvantageously revealed to the first player does not occur, making it possible to prevent reduction in strategic and enjoyable characteristics of the game.
(13) The second operation data output section may include at least one operation button. In this case, the second operation data includes operation button data representing whether or not an input has been made with the operation button.
According to the above configuration (13), the second player can perform game operations with the operation button, and therefore game operations with the hand-held device can be performed with higher operability.
(14) The first data output section may include image pickup means. In this case, the first operation data includes data representing a position of a predetermined imaging target in an image taken by the image pickup means. The game process section performs a game control process for calculating a position on a screen of the first display device based on the data representing the position of the imaging target.
According to the above configuration (14), a position on the display screen is calculated based on the position of an imaging target in a pickup image. Accordingly, the first player can changing the position on the display screen by moving the operating device to change the position of the imaging target. Thus, the first player can perform a game operation by moving the operating device and specifying a position on the display screen, so that game operations with the operation device can be performed with higher operability.
(15) Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a game apparatus capable of communicating with an operating device and a hand-held device. Here, the operating device is capable of transmitting first operation data including data whose value changes in accordance with movement of the operating device. The hand-held device is capable of transmitting second operation data including data whose value changes in accordance with movement of the hand-held device. The game apparatus includes an operation data acquisition section, a first object control section, a first virtual camera setting section, a first image generation section, a second virtual camera setting section, a second image generation section, a first image output section, and a second image output section. The operation data acquisition section acquires the first operation data and the second operation data, respectively, from the operating device and the hand-held device. The first object control section controls an object arranged in a virtual game space based on the first operation data. The first virtual camera setting section sets a first virtual camera in the game space. The first image generation section generates a first game image for a first player operating the operating device, based on the first virtual camera. The second virtual camera setting section controls a second virtual camera in the game space based on the second operation data to move in accordance with movement of the hand-held device. The second image generation section generates a second game image for a second player operating the hand-held device, based on the second virtual camera. The first image output section outputs the first game image to a first display device provided independently of the hand-held device. The second image output section outputs the second game image to the hand-held device so as to be displayed on a second display device provided in the hand-held device.
According to the above configuration (15), similar to the above configuration (1), by appropriately setting the virtual cameras, it is possible to display game images that can be readily viewed by respective players. Furthermore, according to the above configuration (15), similar to the above configuration (4), the second player can freely change the display range with an intuitive and easy operation, and similar to the above configuration (5), it is possible to display the first game image so as to be readily viewed by the first player.
(16) The game apparatus may further comprise a second object control section for determining a moving direction of a predetermined moving object so as to change in accordance with movement of the hand-held device and moving the moving object in the determined moving direction. In this case, the first virtual camera setting section sets the first virtual camera such that a first game image including the moving object is generated. The first object control section moves a predetermined operation object in accordance with movement of the operating device. The game apparatus further comprises a first determination process section for determining whether the moving object and the operation object have contacted or not and generating a game image in accordance with the determination result.
According to the above configuration (16), similar to the above configuration (8), it is possible to provide a novel and highly enjoyable game in which two players move their own operating means to play against each other while viewing their respective game images.
(17) The first object control section may calculate behavior of a predetermined moving object based on the first operation data, the behavior being determined in accordance with movement of the operating device, and moving the moving object based on the behavior. In this case, the game apparatus further includes a second determination process section for determining whether or not the second virtual camera is directed toward a predetermined range including the moving object, and generating a game image in accordance with the determination result.
According to the above configuration (17), similar to the above configuration (9), it is possible to provide a novel and highly enjoyable game in which two players move their own operating means to play against each other while viewing their respective game images.
Also, in another embodiment, the present invention may be carried out in the form of a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program for causing a computer of a game apparatus to function as means equivalent to the sections of the game apparatus as described in (1) to (17) above. Furthermore, the present invention may be embodied in the form of a game process method to be performed in the game system as described in (1) to (14) above.
According to the present invention, by using two virtual cameras, it is possible to generate two different types of game images for a single game space as seen from different viewpoints, and therefore it is possible to display game images that can be readily viewed by respective players.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.